roll4itfandomcom-20200216-history
LTVS: Deathspoon
Deathspoon is the fifteenth episode of Layla the Vampire Slayer. Synopsis The group rests up in in the few days since the last adventure. Robert starts reading the book of Gaius Davidson and reading through the different pages he doesn't get the sense that his life is as long as he expects. He reaches the end until the book gets to him taking it from the shelf. He also reads up on the dream Violet read and how far back into the history it goes. He looks at the magical written in notes about how far it has been watching him. He decides to keep the book with him and keeps it protected with him to the workshop. Imogen and Layla sleep in their bed and Layla tosses and turns in the throes of a nightmare. She slightly crushes Imogen with her incredible slayer strength in her panic. Imogen elbows her in the face which awakens her. She apologizes and goes outside for a bit while Imogen looks for painkillers and something to patch herself up. Layla goes to the showers to calm herself down and wash off the sweat from her rough nightmare. Layla re-enters her room to find Imogen feigning sleep badly. She leaves to go collect herself. Imogen’s pain gets the best of her and goes to the hospital. She also casts a moderate healing spell to recover faster from her girlfriend’s unfortunate sleep murder-hug. Barnaby goes over to Robert’s workshop and finds him hard at work with a hazy ceiling. He asks if Rob can really talk to the dead and if he could contact James. Robert says he isn’t sure and the possibility is only a theory. Barnaby asks to take the books from Penemue’s library and the dead and walks out as Robert gets back to work. Layla runs into Barnaby outside and Barnaby apologizes for his bad advice about Imogen. They talk a bit more and she pulls him in to tell him about the night she accidentally hurt Imogen. She notices a surveillance glyph in his workshop and goes to break it. Layla surmises Violet is behind it and Robert is annoyed at her constant peskiness. He vows to find a better way to detect them. With the glyph gone Layla calls Barnaby over to speak as Robert begins welding about her nightmare and how she accidentally squeezed Imogen and bruised her ribs. Barnaby says he should be going and Layla asks about the books in his arms. Layla is concerned about Barnaby trying to use magic to bring James back but Barnaby insists it will be okay and he can fix things like they were. Layla is not so sure and they part ways. Layla walks over to Robert to see what he’s working on and he tells her that he’s working on a device to talk to James. Layla is concerned about Barnaby and Imogen’s plan to talk to James and hopes Robert can finish his device first. They are both clearly worried about the past events with Imogen’s magical break and Barnaby’s loss. Robert breaks into the school system to modify his sick leave. Layla and Imogen meet back up and Layla admits she doesn’t want to sleep together for a while until she figures her nightmares out. Over the next few days they heal up and Imogen visits Robert while Layla is assisting him. Imogen also apologizes to him about snooping in his life book and yelling at him. Robert admits that he kept secrets from them and Imogen responds that she felt that was a sign that despite the fact that they were friends he didn’t trust her. Layla responds that it was partly her fault. Robert admits that he was worried that with how Barnaby was they would have done something rash or dangerous. Imogen agrees that they should wait for Robert to finish his device before they try a magical ritual. The problem however is Barnaby who is adamant that perhaps talking to James would return some normalcy to his life. They aren't so sure that it won't cause more damage and Miller’s interference in the recent days only causes another complication. Imogen agrees to try and talk Barnaby down from anything desperate. She tries to leave on the promise that they won’t do anything rash and Layla presses her on that promise. She argues a bit and still emphasizes her words that she won’t do anything dangerous or foolish. Imogen considers that there might be something in Penemue’s library that could help move the process forward but decides against using it. Layla quickly hopes off her chair and gives Imogen a goodbye kiss. Over the interim time Barnaby and Robert try to navigate the financial world of stocks and trading, Barnaby implements his plan to put books back on the shelf so they can be used, and Imogen’s grades start to fall off as she has no smart kids to copy off of. Robert helps Imogen study for her upcoming exam. Robert has an intelligence spell cast on him in return and using his knowledge makes a killing on the market. Time passes. The week of the 23rd of November Layla gets a phone call from her father in the USA. He notifies her that there was a problem on his end about the business and they can’t make it for Thanksgiving. Layla is disappointed that her parents couldn't make it but he promises to make it up to her by coming over for christmas. He offers to also pay for a turkey for her and her friends to have a good meal. Layla is noticeably down and Imogen asks her what is wrong. Layla is initially defensive but tells her that her parents couldn't make it. Imogen instead offers Layla the opportunity to spend Christmas with her family. Layla is reluctant and talks about how her parents don’t often visit her and that she feels neglected for it. Imogen kisses Layla and tells her not to worry about it. The group books Nandos to help Layla celebrate Thanksgiving with a Turkey feast. Robert finishes his project almost near the same time and summons Imogen and Layla to his workshop. Robert peaks out from his tower with pieces and bits scattered around the room. Robert tells them that the tower is ready and that they just need to move things to the site. Layla agrees to help him while Imogen goes to find Barnaby. Imogen finds Barnaby in the field covered in mud after rugby practice and he’s pouring over books about resurrection. She lays down next to him and asks how he is. Barnaby insists he is fine and asks if she wants to study with him. Imogen persists that he is not okay and Barnaby counters that he is. Looking over his notes and books Imogen sees he has actually made a surprising amount of progress into resurrection spells. Imogen stays on the subject and presses Barnaby about his feelings about James. Barnaby tells her about the library in the warehouse he has assembled and after a bit of changing the subject Imogen admits she is dating Layla. Getting back on subject Imogen wants to make sure Barnaby is okay with James’ death and also his mortality. Imogen asks that Barnaby talk to James first and agree not to bring him back if he doesn’t want to. Barnaby is certain James will come back but Imogen is not sure. They go back to the workshop. They take their setup to the stone circle trying to be as unassuming and natural as one can be hauling a lot of heavy computer equipment. They set up the equipment and power it up. The tower begins rumbling and electricity arcs down it. Rob climbs off the tower and throws the circuits. He instructs Barnaby to run the program on the computer. As a light beam descends down on the site the laptop is filled with the vaguely smiling face of James…. James greets Barnaby and they talk. Barnaby tells him that they got the person who killed him and that they are preparing a spell to resurrect him but James tells him to not do it. Barnaby is shocked that James said no but James tells him that he is exactly where he needs to be. Barnaby persists that they can return him from death but James retorts that his time is over. Barnaby desperately tries to change his mind and it pains James to say it but he doesn’t want Barnaby to bring him back. He still wants Barnaby to do good work and save as many people as he can before dying on the promise that they can be together afterwards. Barnaby is reluctant to let him go and James says that his coming back would do more harm than good even if Barnaby can’t see why yet. James starts to drift away from the camera and James tells Barnaby he loves him. Barnaby yells at the screen that he loves James too as the screen fades to black. The tower starts to destabilize as the connection terminates and Robert tells the group to get to a safe distance. Barnaby in a fit of despair filled anger turns into his demon form and attacks the laptop and the tower supports. Layla runs up to Barnaby to stop him and calm him down while Imogen tries to telekinesis the tower and pieces of shrapnel raining down. Layla tackles Barnaby and grapples him to pull him back from the tower. As they run from the tower a massive blast of energy comes from the base of the tower. Barnaby struggles against Layla but she holds firm. Imogen tries to approaches but Layla tries to tell her to stay back. Imogen slaps Barnaby across the face and tells him to stop as rain starts to pour down. Imogen tries to reason with him to help him get through his grief. Robert goes to investigate the wreckage of the destroyed tower as Layla and Imogen try to talk Barnaby down. Barnaby asks Imogen to tell them about the resurrection spell and Imogen tells them it might be possible but the price they would have to pay for it might be more than they could afford. Imogen impresses upon him that James said he was happy and that he didn’t want to come back. Barnaby then shifts to the topic of mortality and they each contemplate that they can only do as much as they can before they die. Barnaby questions what James did to die and the group comes in to hug him as he cries. He shrinks back to his size and they pick Barnaby up and agree to help clean up the wreckage of the tower after Robert declares it safe. On the way back to the school Barnaby diverts the group to the storage areas he purchased with his wi-fi and stocks profit. Walking around Imogen invites the boys to christmas at her house. They accept and and Barnaby opens the storage unit. Imogen predictably flips out about the giant stacks of wall to wall books. He reveals that this is Penemue’s arcane library from the basement. Imogen is elated about being able to read them whenever she wants but Layla wonders if Violet might have followed them. After a quick scan from Robert’s special glasses confirms she is not present Barnaby distributes the keys to the units. The group go back to their rooms. Robert and Imogen go to bed and Barnaby decides to take a drive around the town to clear his head. Layla takes a short rest and then leaves to fulfill her slayer duties with the rain still beating down. On the streets Layla sees two vampires in disguise accosting a student in a school uniform. Layla calls out to them and the girl punches one while they are looking at Layla. Enter initiative. Layla charges the vampire still standing and kicks him in the family bloodline (Layla Nut-Shot Counter 24) sending him tumbling over in pain. The girl in uniform flips up and steadies herself. The girl latches onto the vampire on the floor and breaks his neck. Layla compliments the girl and the vampire charges the girl as she draws a stake. The girl throws the stake at the vampire and stakes his heart crumbing him to dust. The girl says she just got back from work elsewhere and Layla questions whether she is a slayer. The girl admits it's her hobby to kill vampires and demons. The girl is rather evasive about her origins but does mention the Watcher’s Council and that she did work with them. The girl says she isn’t with the council anymore and that she technically died as the previous slayer but was revived after being “technically dead”. They spot another group and start the attack anew. Enter Initiative. Layla does a double flying split kick to the groin of the vampires. She smashes one in the jewels (Layla Nut-Shot Counter 25) and misses the other. The girls formally introduce themselves as Charity grapples one vampire allowing Layla to stake both vampires. They talk a bit more and the other two vampires in the grounds run away. They compare experience before catching up to the other vampires and corners them. Layla turns and smashes the vampire in the dusty cobwebs (Layla Nut-Shot Counter 26) while Charity breaks the knees of the freshly spawned vampire. Layla rams the stake into the heart of the stunned vampire and he bursts into dust. Charity wrenches the neck of the other and he bursts into dust as well. Exit Initiative. The girls walk under cover of a nearby tree and talk about working for the council. She still wears the uniform for nostalgia’s sake and she brings up the possibility that there is another slayer between them. She gets invited by Charity to the nearby pub and takes up some suds. Layla gets somewhat buzzed and chats with Charity about slayer work and gleeful camaraderie ensues. The two parts ways and Layla heads back to the dorm. Layla meets Imogen up reading her book in bed. Layla tells her about charity and admits that she is rather confused about how there could be multiple slayers on the street at once. They consider the loophole of “dying” but being resuscitated back to life as the prophecy failing to account for modern medicine. Layla brings up that with another Slayer she won’t have to put herself and the others on the line of fire as much. Imogen starts kissing her and they cuddle in bed together. Layla is worried about what this might mean in the long run. Imogen tells her not to worry about it and they both go to bed. The group wakes up and goes to their classes (finally) to catch up on their school work. They gather into biology together and the door opens to reveal a new biology teacher. He writes his name on the board showing “Darkwood”. He introduces himself briefly and asks the class to open their textbooks. Layla passes a note to Imogen which Barnaby calls out loudly. Imogen levitates his book into his face and Darkwood calms the class down. Barnaby sits with his rugby pals Ned and Brian and banters back and forth a bit with them about Layla, Imogen, and Robert. Imogen reads Layla’s note and Barnaby calls them out on it again. Imogen is sent outside against Layla’s protests and Barnaby is told to be quiet. Layla loses her temper and confronts him up close. Darkwood sends her to detention and Layla walks off after offering to Imogen to leave with her. Layla ditches detention and is ordered to go to after school. Robert and Barnaby meet after and Robert asks what that was about. He just says its a joke and they part ways. The three have lunch in the mess and Imogen slaps him with his own tray of food. As Barnaby confronts them Layla sits next to Brian and after a tense talk about how he likes her he invites her for a drink. Layla takes him away and Imogen tries to pursue them and slips on some gravy. Barnaby asks Ted what just happened and he suggests they might be skipping lunch to “mess around”. Imogen gets angry hearing that and let’s slip that Layla isn’t single. She angrily waves cutlery in Ted’s face to get him to shut up. Ted’s face is cut by the cutlery and the group tries to drag Imogen out before any more damage occurs. They drag her into the hall and Layla runs up to the group. Imogen asks what she was doing and Layla has no idea what they are talking about. She claims she was never in the cafeteria nor did she ever take Brian anywhere. Layla says she was in the detention that Imogen says Barnaby sent her to in Biology. The problem is that Barnaby claims he wasn’t in science class and has no idea why she was sent. Barnaby claims he was alone doing art but wasn’t sure about it. Robert notes that people’s stories aren’t matching up as they argue. Two people that were acting strange both claim they were in places that they were not. Rob puts on his glasses and Imogen tries to sense magic. They both see residual traces of magic but nothing conclusive. They consider several alternatives and decide to split up to talk to Violet and research in the library after class. Imogen goes to the library and the others will look for Violet to talk to her. The group goes to the mess to find Violet. They sit with her as she talks to Ted and she turns the conversation to them. She is upset that they were working on something and didn’t tell her about it. If they don’t want to be her friend they could just Barnaby responds that they want to be friends and Brian suddenly walks up to tell Ted that Layla is “wild”. Barnaby asks them to leave but Layla confronts him after he smacks her bottom. She moves to punch him and misses. She swings again and fractures his femur and gonads (Layla Nut-Shot Counter 27) and Barnaby tries to push through the crowd. Violet grins with her pizza watching the drama unfold. When they are in the hallway they turn to violet and ask her if this is a prank she is pulling. At first she says no but then remembers Robert turned her affections down. Layla asks why Brian said that and they explain someone who looked like Layla went off with Brian. After learning about Rob’s invention Violet suggests that they picked up some interdimensional dopplegangers. Violet suggests a spell to separate the group from the duplicates, the Shadow Self, and either kill them or send them back to their own dimension. They note that Imogen is still unaware of the situation and move to skip the rest of school to go find her. Barnaby takes them to the storage units as Imogen immerses herself in the books. They arrive to find Imogen in front of the storage unit while the books inside are burning. They ask her what happened and Imogen responds that she had to destroy them in order to prevent their dark magic from hurting anyone. They debate with Imogen for a moment while trying to put the fires out. Robert tries to get Imogen to remember the last few hours. Imogen tells them that Layla told her the books were dangerous and then accuses her of having sex with Brian. Layla denies that she ever did and Imogen calls her a liar. In a fit she telekinetically grabs books from the pile and tosses them at her. Enter initiative. Imogen telekinetically throws books at Layla and buffets her for some damage. Layla pushes through and grapples her. Imogen tries to push her away with telekinesis but struggles with the forces. Layla kisses her and tells her she loves her and she would never do anything to hurt her. Imogen is still convinced that she is lying and struggles against her. Imogen threatens to hurt Robert and Layla grabs her hands to stop her. Barnaby searches for a way to put out the fire and finds a hose. Imogen bites her lip and casts a blood drain spell on Robert. Blood starts pouring down Robert’s face and flowing to Imogen. He faints and Imogen and Layla struggle about the storage unit. Layla tries to limit herself to knock Imogen out and throws her against the bookcase. Imogen is knocked out and Barnaby puts out the fire to tend to Robert. It’s difficult because the suit on him but Robert doesn’t look very good. Barnaby sorts through the books and the others try to debate what to do with Robert. Violet is willing to say he’ll be okay in half an hour but the others are not so sure. After a while both Imogen and Robert wake up from their respective comas drowsy and confused. They explain what happened to Imogen about the Shadow Selves and Imogen comes to the realization that she burned the library and hurt Robert with a blood snake spell. She’s understandably freaked out but Barnaby decides to try and focus her with a request to help him research. They enlist Violet to try and help restore them and getting rid of their shadow selves. She agrees to a deal to keep her around wherever they go and she casts the spell. Everyone gets their memories back including what their shadow selves did with their bodies while in control. Suddenly remembering all the horrible things they’ve done to each other. Layla tearfully breaks down as memories of her cheating on Imogen with Brian returns and Imogen does the same after remembering she burned the books and hurt Rob. They collapse into each other as Barnaby cleans up. Imogen says she should probably not use magic for a while. Barnaby continues cleaning up as Layla takes Rob to Barnaby’s car and Imogen lays back down on the floor…. Category:Layla the Vampire Slayer Episodes